


Arabian Knights

by Karuka14



Category: D. Gray Man
Genre: Aladdin inspired, M/M, Multi, Pervert Neah
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-18
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2018-09-18 08:22:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 17,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9376565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karuka14/pseuds/Karuka14
Summary: Kanda, the King of Thieves, thought he was only stealing a lamp but he soon finds himself thrust into a position with the Sultans son, Prince Allen. Together they must protect the Kingdom and discover more about the mischievous and evil spirits of the desert, the djinn. There's a reason why Neah, the Sultans advisor, wants Allen for his own. Its up to Kanda to protect the Prince, even at the cost of his own heart.





	1. The King of Thieves and the Albino Prince

A man wearing a pair of baggy black pantaloons and a dark blue vest stalked across the desert city; his long ebony hair flowing behind him in a high ponytail. Attached to his white sash was a long sword that was foreign and had the air of something that had seen battle more times then not.

"Kanda-sama!" someone whispered from the building to the left. Kanda turned to see a redhead with a bandana and an eyepatch.

"Che, there you are baka Usagi." Kanda stated flatly. The redhead in turn opened his door a little wider to let his boss inside.

"So King of all Thieves, how's the desert treating you?"

"Fine. I'm planning on stealing a prized jewel in two days and you better be there to get me out of trouble, if I even get into any unlike somebody cough Lavi cough." Kanda replied flatly.

"Fine, fine Yu-chan~" Lavi teased before backing up slightly, the tip of his boss' sword Mugen only inches from his throat. 'Tomorrow will be very interesting.' he thought to himself.

"I'll give you a tour of the city tomorrow, not like you don't already know every turn and alleyway there is." Lavi insisted before retiring into his bedroom to sleep. Kanda shifted in his seat and closed his eyes, waiting for the morning to come quickly.

0000000000

Allen sat on the rail of his balcony gazing up at the stars in the summer night, his white hair ruffled by the passing breezes. A golden bird was perched next to him and was staring intently at his white haired master. A nudge from the birds head got the attention of the boy.

"I know Timcanpy, I'll come inside in one minute." Allen said with giggle. He turned back to the sky with a jingle from his golden earrings. After a few moments he sighed and went inside his room. A guard stood at the entrance to his room and another sigh escaped his lips.

"Your Highness, you shouldn't''t be up this late. Tomorrow you have another meeting with a possible husband." the guard stated as Allen made his way into bed. 'Tomorrow, tomorrow I have to endure yet another marriage proposal in which father will be agreeing to everything.' he thought sadly before drifting into a dreamless sleep.

-0-0-0-0-

Allen was woken up by the pecking from Timcanpy, the bird shamelessly pecking at the soft white silk for hair.

"Timcanpy, stop! I'm awake now!" he exclaimed before sitting up and pushing the bird away from him. His hair was spiked and his pale blue shirt came down only to just above his naval. The rest was a pair of baggy pantaloons with a beaded gold sash and sheer cloth draped around his hips.

Brushing his hair quickly, Allen made his way to the main entrance where his father stood with the turban of the Sultan planted on his head.

"Ah Allen! Come here my boy!" Sultan Mana exclaimed happily. His father moved to the side so that Allen could see a man with bushy brown hair and wearing the traditional royal robes.

"This man is Prince Jarlik. He has come to ask for your hand in marriage." Allen stared at the Prince with an annoyed expression. 'Might as well get this over with.' he thought to himself before walking up to his guest. With a small curtsy, he introduced himself.

"Hello Prince, it is a pleasure to meet you but I am not yet ready to marry someone." he said and the Prince before him physically deteriorated. Allen smiled a small smile and bowed before returning to his room. 'Why can't I just marry who I want to?' he thought to himself.

0000000000

Kanda pulled Mugen out of its sheath so he could chop the baka Usagi's head off, the idiot just had to get them lost in the middle of the city. 'That baka! He knows that I haven't been to this city for six years and he has the fucking nerve to get me lost on the second day!' he thought to himself angrily.

"Now, now Yu-chan~ No need for violence, wouldn't want the royal guards to come and chase you down now would you?" Lavi slurred as the tip of Mugen barely missed his the mention of the royal guards, Kanda stopped and growled loudly before sheathing his sword.

"You got out of it this time baka but next time you won't be so lucky." Kanda growled and then headed back to the direction of the house or the direction he thought the house to be in. 'Tomorrow I will steal the most precious item during the displaying hours.' he thought before he entered the house and spent the rest of the day in anticipation for the following day.

0000000000

It was night and the stars shone brightly in the clear sky. A certain white haired prince climbed the walls of the palace with a thick light blue cloak covering his small frame. Perched on the wall was Timcanpy who gave Allen a worried look and cocked his head to the right.

"It's alright Timcanpy, I'm just going to spend the day tomorrow at the displaying for the lamp, then I'll come right back." he said to reassure his companion. Timcanpy however didn't look convinced.

"By Tim!" Allen called as he went over the edge and ran towards the city.


	2. What did we get into?

Kanda woke up with a smug expression. Today was a big day for he was going to steal the mysterious lamp that was being displayed at the market in the early afternoon late morning. With a small stretch he got up and nudged Lavi awake with the hilt of his sword.

"Oi baka Usagi! Get you ass out of the bed before I cut your head off!" Kanda snarled in anger. A muttered 'five more minutes' came from under the sheets before Kanda unsheathed his word. At the sound of the metal coming out of the sheath, Lavi immediatly shot up and went to get dressed.

"About time! Let's go already, I don't want someone else stealing my lamp!" Kanda shouted before heading out into the bustling street.

0000000000

Allen stood up against a sandstone building while looking at the display in front of him; his hood pulled above his head to avoid being seen. The display in front of him was quite the amazing sight, there were tons of female dancers and men breathing fire. In the center was a pillar that had a small golden lamp on the top. The lamp sat on a satin gossomer that had golden beads on it.

"Come one come all to the festival fit even for the poorest and richest men of all!" a portly man with big ears and teeth announced from in front of the lamp. 'This place is amazing! I wish that I could see this everyday!' Allen exclaimed in his mind with joy. But his thought were interrupted by a royal guard who was staring intently at him.

'Please don't recognize me. Please don't recognize me.' Allen pleaded in his mind before turning back to the show so as not to make it obvious to the guard that he was also looking at him. The show started to move along and out of curiosity for the lamp, Allen swiftly made his way to the pillar.

Kanda snuck his way through the crowd followed closely by Lavi. The two thieves saw the pillar and made their way to it when they spotted someone reaching their hand towards the golden lamp. But not just the thieves saw this, the merchant who was displaying it reached out angrily and snatched the persons right wrist.

"Thought you could steal it eh you little thief?" the burly merchant exclaimed, pulling Allen closer to his body with a danerous aura about him.

"Yuu-chan... no ones looking. Now's the perfect chance to steal the lamp!" Lavi whispered. Kanda 'che'd' and shoved his fist into Lavi's open face. The samurai went back to watching the small figure with slight interest, noticing how the accused thief had both a look of shock but also a look of youth. Looking at the figure even closer, the samurai deemed the person female. Sighing in irritation, Kanda stood up from his hiding place and made his way over to the comotion.

"I advice you let the woman go." Kanda snarled with the tip of his katana pressed against the merchants rather large nose. Allen instantly grabbed his arm back and cradled it against his chest. Kanda turned to the woman and was about to scold them for being so stupid when his eyes caught sight of the others' eyes. Pure silver pools me his cobalt eyes and for a second, neither of them could move. However, Kanda broke from his trance and scowled.

"Are you an idiot? You could have been killed. What kind of woman goes around stealing?" Kanda all but yelled at the covered individual. Allen was about to say sorry when he caught the word 'woman' in the mans sentence.

"Excuse me? I am not a woman!" Allen yelled, and just for good measures, took his hood off; completely forgetting the royal guard only a few feet away. Kanda stared in complete bewilderment before going back to his default scowl.

"Che. Whatever." he said before stalking over to the lamp and slipping it into his pant pocket. Allen felt his anger rise and was glad that he wasn't at the palace where he had the athority to have someone hung. As soon as the he noticed the people staring at him, including the royal guard, he immediately regretted taking the hood off. With a gulp he attempted to pull the hood up but once again his wristwas caught, just not be a guard.

"Who harmed you?" the guard boomed. Allen gulped and attempted to pull away. Kanda turned to look at the idiot who just had to have the luck of an insect. Seriously, how can someone get in trouble by two different people in the time span of five minutes?

"That merchant over there grabbed this young mans wrist and my friend here stepped up and saved him." Lavi explained (lied) to the guard, putting his arm around Kanda's shoulder.

"Touch me again and you will wish you had never been born!" Kanda snarled as he unsheathed Mugan from its hilt resting on his hip. The guard tightened his grip on the white haired boys wrist while he looked the two now arguing figures for any bad intentions.

"I must thank you two men sincerely." the guard said with a bow, bringing Allen into the bow as well. Kanda and Lavi looked at the sight in front of them. Never in the history of mankind had a royal guard bowed to the King of Thieves.

"Why are you thanking us? We just saved a civilian." Lavi asked, even though he had a hunch as to who their mysterious boy was.

"Civilian? Nonsense. This here is Prince Allen Walker, heir to the throne and first born of the Sultan Mana Walker." the guard explained. The crowd around them gasped and the merchant began to back away in fear. Kanda's eyes widened for a split second before going back to a scowl.

What had he gotten himself into?

Allen stood stalk still for a few seconds to comprehend what had just happened. He watched as the emotions throughout the market went from indifferent to fear. However, the person who saved him seemed to be the most different, the man was not like the others around him. For one, he wore his hair long and without a cover unlike most people who would at least cover their mouths.Sounds of approaching camels came and soon the whole royal army surrounded Allen, the guard, and the two obviously foreigners. Once the camels stopped, a man with black hair and tanned skin jumped off of one of the camels and slithered his arms around Allen's waist.

"You have been very bad Your Highness, sneaking away in the middle of the night." the man said. Allen curled his upper lip in distaste and tried to get out of the mans grip.

"Neah, please. Let go of me." Allen exasperated. Neah smirked and unwound his hands, but lingering just long enough to get the younger boy to glare at him. Kanda on the other hand found the scene in front of him disgusting, there was no reasoning behind it other than pure lust.

"Well now that his Highness has been rescued, we better be on our way." Kanda said as he grabbed the back of Lavi's vest and turned to leave. However, he was stopped when the guards moved in their way.

"Not so fast boys. You may not want to be here but you were the ones to help the Prince and as such we should give you something as a token of our gratitude." Neah said as he stepped closer to both Kanda and Lavi who were desperately trying to hide the stolen lamp. Kanda scowled and pulled out his sword once again, placing it at the mans throat.

"Get out of our way or all of your men along with your Prince will be sliced into many pieces." Kanda growled. Allen on the other hand took a step back before making a loud whistle. At the sound of the whistle both Neah and Kanda turned to see what was going on and were surprised to see a golden hawk land on the Prince's shoulder.

"Stop this bickering at once. Neah, get your men back to the palace. And you two will be coming with me back to the palace to get your reward from my father, now move it!" Allen ordered before marching off towards the palace. Lavi looked at Kanda with confusion written all over his face.

"Why is he mad?" the redhead asked but received no reply except the harsh pull on his vest. The royal guards escorted both Kanda and Lavi to the palace which was rich in décor. The walls were painted with golds, ruby reds, sapphire blues, and emerald greens. The paintings circled around columns and seemed to tell a hidden story.Then the two were taken into the throne room where the Sultan himself sat with a smile, sitting next to him was Allen who wore a less pleasant expression.

"You two men must be the ones who saved my son from that horrible merchant." Sultan Mana exclaimed happily, hopping off of his throne to inspect both Lavi and Kanda; much to their chagrin. Allen sighed and made to get up but was pushed back down by Neah's strong hand.

"I won't be letting you out of my sight again you naughty boy." Neah whispered into the white haired boys ear and moved his index finger down the boys spine. Allen jerked back and glared at his fathers supervisor before getting up and heading towards the doors that led to the hallway. But yet again his escape was thwarted by his father who called him over to the two men.

"Yes father?" Allen asked with a smile.

"What do you think of these two, the one with the red hair is quite good with languages while the other seems to be good at anything with fighting?" Mana asked with a goofy grin. 'This won't be good.' Allen thought once he recognized the smile that his father had. It was the smile that meant there was an ulterior motive in his plans.

"They um... could be good guards?" Allen gave for an answer. Mana seemed to like this and gave both the men a hard pat on their backs.

"Allen, these two will be your personal guards until I think they have earned their stolen lamp back." Mana exclaimed while holding up the golden lamp from the market place. Kanda's eyes widened in shock and he checked his pockets.

"How the hell did you get that from me?" Kanda yelled. Mana just smiled and went back to his throne.

"As the Sultan, I order you two to be my sons guards until he is married. Now be off with you." Mana exclaimed before waving his son and his two new guards off. Allen stood with wide eyes. 'They're my new guards? Lord help me!' he thought before sighing and going to his room.


	3. Banishment

Allen sighed to himself as he walked back to his room, his two newly established bodyguards following him in a confused manner.

"Hah, alright here's the deal. My father the Sultan has for whatever reason decided to make the both of you my personal guards. I don't know why but that's just how it is. So you two will follow me to the guards rooms where you will be taught whatever it is you need to know." the white haired prince explained. As the group walked, Allen couldn't help but look back a few times to make sure his two new guards weren't trying to sneak off.

As the group came to a door with metal bars nailed to the wood, Allen turned and gave the two men a quick bow before leaving to do whatever he wanted to do without the watchful eyes of guards. Kanda glared at Lavi once Allen was no longer looking.

"What do you have to say for yourself rabbit, before I chop your head off." the King of Thieves snarled into the red heads face. Said red head gulped and gave his King a shaky grin before running away, knowing that he will be in immediate danger if he stayed any longer. Kanda sighed and let his 'servant' run away because he knew it was only a matter of time before Lavi couldn't run from him. Then his thoughts went to the Prince he was now being forced to serve; he was beautiful, stunningly so, but his attitude left much to be desired.

'Why would the sultan give two unchecked men to his heir without doing any proper back ground checks?' Kanda thought to himself before deciding to see what the prince had run off to do. He walked for a few minutes before he came up to a room with the door slightly open. Inside Kanda saw the prince dancing slowly, his hips swaying enticingly. The light blue of the boys outfit seemed to accent the slightly more feminine body of the prince along with showing off the unusually pale skin the prince had. Being in the desert and with such pale features suggested the boy was albino and also why the Sultan never let the prince out of the palace.

"We have something urgent to discuss, my prince." a voice came from within the room. Kanda looked closer and saw the royal advisor moving closer to the prince who was taking several steps back at a time.

"And what would that be, Neah?" the prince replied as he took a few more steps.

"You ran away from the palace once again my dear. I think some punishment is due, don't you?" Neah said as he backed his desired prince into the wall, his hand coming up to slither around the boys waist.

"Unhand me Neah! I will tell father if you don't." Allen threatened even though he already knew that was not going to happen. Neah for his part chuckled before he slid his hand up the princes top and made to pinch the supple nipples that lay there. Seeing this, Kanda bolted in and pulled the advisor away from the prince.

"Fuck off!" the newly appointed guard yelled before taking the prince's hand and leading him out of the room.

"Hmmm, looks like there's some competition now." the advisor slyly whispered to himself, his plan already formulating. Neah walked through the halls of the palace and slid into his room, looking upon the clear ball sitting on a pedestal. He grabbed the ball and whispered into until a thick purple smoke began to swirl around inside of the glass. With almost something akin to magic, the advisor pulled the smoke out of the ball and placed it over his staff, watching in satisfaction as the staff absorbed the smoke. Smirking, Neah made his way to the throne room.

000000000

Kanda dragged the stupid prince down the halls of the palace and frowns even more when he remembered how the Sultan's advisor had touched the boy.

"Oi!" the king of thieves yelled to get the princes attention.

"Ah yes?" came the timid reply.

"Does that pervert always touch you like that?" Allen's eyes went wide at this and looked down at the ground in shame and embarrassment before nodding in affirmation. Kanda felt his breath leave him at the news. How could the Sultan let his heir be molested by his own advisor? Even he, King of Thieves, would never tolerate such behavior. Then, in a split second decision, the taller male rushed the prince down towards the throne room.

Bursting the doors open, the two of them came face to face with the Sultan.

"My liege! As the princes guard, it is my duty to report an incident. Your very own advisor was molesting your heir!" Kanda yelled out from across the room. The Sultan shifted and looked over at his son to determine the truth from him. When his heir only nodded, the Sultan felt anger rise up into him.

"NEAH!" he screamed at the top of his lungs in anger. After a second, the doors to the right opened to reveal Neah who walked calmly over to the Sultan with a staff.

"Yes my liege? How may I be of service?" the sly man said saccharine-like while a deep bow.

"I have been told and confirmed that you have been molesting my son. How dare you do such a-" the Sultan began but was stopped when Neah held up his staff, his eyes changing to a strange purple glow.

"Allen." The Sultan said finally. Allen looked at his father with concern and then looked over at the guard who seemed to hold no fear.

"Yes father?"

"Allowing another man besides Neah touch you is unforgivable, so you are henceforth banished from this…this country." The Sultan declared, seeming to hesitate throughout the sentence.

"Father no! Please! Don't do this!" the prince yelled as two nameless guards grabbed him and pulled him away from Kanda and towards the exit. Kanda glared at Neah as he grabbed onto the prince, growling at the other guards.

"This is your heir! The one to be treasured by his peers, and most loved by his father! How could you just banish him for a crime he never committed?!" the enraged King of Thieves yelled. Neah narrowed his eyes and tapped his staff on the ground. The purple glow of the Sultans eyes grew brighter and his reply shocked Allen to the core.

"A son who cannot be the lover of my advisor is no son of mine. If you are so inclined to aid him, then you are banished as well. Guards, get them out of my sight and out of my palace." Sultan Mana declared and watched with no emotion as his son was dragged out of the throne room crying and screaming for his father to see reason.Kanda and Allen were dragged through the palace and thrown out of the gates with only the clothes on their backs.

"….Oh god. What just happened? Why father? Why?" the prince cried out, his eyes swollen from the tears he shed. Kanda looked over at the boy and felt something stir in his chest, an emotion he couldn't name.

"Something wasn't right with him. I feel that he was being controlled by that bastard somehow." Kanda said to try and ease the boys' state, strangely unhappy at the sight of the miserable boy. Allen nodded his head and looked up at the man before him.

"What do we do now? We have nowhere to go."

"For now, we need to scavenge for money to buy better clothes. The desert is harsh and what your wearing will get you killed. Especially with your unique complexion. We also need to wait for my annoying subordinate to realize somethings wrong. From there we can head to a safer location." Kanda explained before grabbing the boys arm and looking at the gold bracelets. Some had rubies, others had lapis, and others even had diamonds.

"One of these could be sold for better cloths and another could be used to buy a camel, possibly two. The third we should sell an use for food money." the King of thieves said as he pulled the bracelets off the ex-princes thin pale arm. Allen nodded slowly and let the man do what was best, he had more experience with the outside world than he did. Just then he heard a screech and looked up to see his falcon Timcanpy fly down towards him.

"Tim! I'm so glad to see you!" the prince exclaimed when the bird landed on his petit shoulder. Kanda looked over at the bird and sighed before grabbing the prince by the other arm and dragging him to the nearest inn. Once there, the King of Thieves bartered with the innkeeper for a three bed room but came up short. Finally giving up, the taller man accepted the two bed room and hid the boy as they went up to said room. Once inside, the swordsman sat the prince down onto one of the beds and made him look into his eyes.

"You are not to leave this room. I need to track down my idiot of a subordinate and get us some supplies. Don't open the door for anyone except me. You got it?" the man asked only to get an excited nod in reply.

"Good. I won't be gone long." Kanda said before leaving the room.

0000000000

Allen sat on the bed for some time and stared at the cracking wall. He was hungry and tired and upset and all he wanted to do was curl up on his large bed back at the palace and pretend this all never happened. But it had, he couldn't ignore that. He was extremely grateful to Kanda as well. Not sure what else to do, the prince began to sing softly. Then a knock sounded on the door. Freezing in fear, the prince waited for Kanda to make himself known. When this didn't happen, Allen began to look for a place to hide.

The door opened to reveal a man with a shaved head and a leer in his gaze.

"I saw you earlier, little beauty. Tryin to hide behind that scary lookin man. With him gone, why don' we have a nice little time." came the vile voice as the man crept over to where Allen was pushing against another door. The door refused to open and Allen felt two large sweaty hands grab him by his waist and pull him against equally sweaty and gross skin.

"Stop! Let me go!" Allen yelled, trying to escape the mans strong grip. The man chuckled and bent over the boys small frame, licking the pale neck sitting before him. Allen shivered and cried out in shock, temporarily ceasing his struggled. Taking advantage of this, the man crawled one of his hands up under the princes top and stroked a nipple.

"Noo! Stop!" the albino continued to yell out, hoping someone came to his aid. Then the other hand still at his waist trailed down and stroked over Allen's crotch, cupping the boy in his hand and squeezing. Just as Allen was about to scream out once more, he heard a faint swish and suddenly the man holding him was gone. Looking behind him, he saw Kanda holding a sword over a frightened man.

"Never touch this boy again, or I will personally cut your hands off and feed them to you. You understand me?!" the swordsman snarled at the man before kicking him and walking over to Allen.

"Did he hurt you?" Kanda asked, feeling a need to protect the boy in front of him.

"No, thank you Kanda. For everything." Allen said looking down in shame.

"Don't be. I've contacted my subordinate. We're going to meet him outside the city gates. Lets go, but first lets get you into more suitable cloths." Kanda replied and pulled out a thin blue tunic and pantaloons along with a white headdress to cover both the unique white of the princes hair but also to keep from getting burnt by the sun. Once Allen was dressed, Kanda strapped his sword around his hip and pulled his own headdress on to shield his eyes from the suns harsh rays.

"Alright, we're off." the taller man said as he lead Allen out of the inn and out of the city.


	4. What now? Planning

Lavi stood outside of the city gates waiting for his king and the exiled prince. At first he had no idea anything had happened but as the day had progressed and he had yet to see the King of Thieves, the redhead had begun to worry. In his worry he took to snooping and heard the Sultan talking with someone about the banishment of his son. This lead to the redhead knowing that Kanda had left and headed out to find his friend.

Once he had found Kanda, the darker haired man had given him rough details about exile and stupid perverts. Together they planned their next move and how the prince would be in it. So now here he was, standing in the sun and sand waiting for his king and wishing to all the gods he knew that the journey would be event free. Then the gates opened and out came Kanda and a heavily disguised prince.

"Yo Yuu-chan how's it-" Lavi began but quickly shut up when the swordsman pointed a very sharp mugen at his throat.

"Call me that again usagi, and you'll be missing your head." Kanda growled out before sheathing his prized possession and stalking off towards the flowing dunes of sand. Allen watched this whole transaction silently, noting to never get on the mans bad side, then an idea came to his mind.

"Um Kanda? What are we doing? Where are we going? What's our plan?" the albino asked, hoping he wasn't angering the temperamental man in front of him. The dark haired man turned around and looked at Allen with a glare before motioning for the other two to follow his down the dune they currently were on. Once down, the swordsman pulled a blanket out of the camels pack and laid it down on the sand.

"Alright. We need a plan. Start talking sprout." came the gruff reply.

"Well, I don't know what Neah did but he's done something to manipulate my father. I want him gone, he cannot be allowed to rule this land. If you help me overthrow him and take the throne back, I promise to give you whatever you want, be it gold or power or women." Allen proposed to Kanda. Kanda seemed to think about the offer and looked over at Lavi and gave him a quick nod.

"Very well. I accept, on one condition. I have plenty of gold back in my kingdom and women are of no interest to me. I want you instead." the swordsman smirked as he grabbed the roll of papyrus that Lavi had taken from the camels pack. Allen's eyes widened at the comment and gave the man in front of him a strange look before looking down at himself. Seeming to come to a conclusion, the albino nodded and looked Kanda straight in the eyes.

"I agree to the terms of our agreement."

Kanda smirked and wrote down the agreement and signed, passing the papyrus over to Allen for him to sign. Allen signed his name and was about to get up when strong arms wrapped around his waist.

"Wha-?" the albino exclaimed.

"You promised me yourself. Our bargain begins now. I will lead you to a place where an army can be gathered and in turn, I may touch you as I please." Allen shivered as the man spoke this into his ear softly. It was strange, when the man from earlier had done this to him he had felt revolted but when the swordsman did this he felt a thrill of excitement. Allowing the arms to bring him closer, the albino resigned to his fate and leant against the larger mans chiseled chest.

"Very well. Do unto me as you wish. My only request back is that my chastity be safe for I wish to be pure for the gods before marriage."

"Done." Kanda said as he pulled the sprout into his lap, loving the feeling of the boys weight on him. He wasn't entirely sure why he wanted to touch the albino so much but he did and he wouldn't let it go. Satisfied with the events, Kanda picked Allen up and placed him on the camel before situating himself on the camel as well. Lavi smirked at the events but came back to reality when he was left to pick up the blanket and catch up to the camel.

"Wait!~ Yuu-chan! Why can't I ride the camel?" the redhead whined.

"Simple."

"Huh?"

"Your a baka usagi." Kanda explained as he pushed the camel forward. Lavi pouted and looked up at Allen who was also looking at him.

"I'm sorry but we've never been properly introduced. I'm Allen Walker, prince..er ex-prince of this land. And you are?" Allen asked, hoping to get to know his other traveling companion.

"Well I'm Lavi Bookman, expert historian and linguist. I serve Yuu-chan over there as his retainer. Nice ta meet ya." Lavi replied and smiled as the three continued walking through the sand dunes. They walked for several more hours until the sun began to set over the horizon and they were forced to make camp before the cold night set in. Kanda and Lavi pitched up two tents and left Allen to light a fire, or well, try to light a fire. The albino had been raised in a palace, how could he have learned about building a fire?

After a few frustratingly unsuccessful attempts, the white haired boy gave up. Lavi was the one to come to his rescue and show him how to build a fire but was interrupted by the king of thieves.

"Come on Moyashi, we need to sleep." the prince gave Lavi a quick smile and went over to the tent Kanda was walking towards. Just as he was about to enter the crimson tent, the swordsman wrapped his arms around Allen's waist. Allen blushed but let the man touch him, oddly enjoying the contact. With that the two disappeared into the tent and went off to sleep.All throughout the night, Allen tossed and turned. His thoughts rapidly sped through the events of the day that was ending right before his eyes. In one day he been molested, banished, molested again, and given some form of hope from a mysterious (yet oddly attractive) swordsman. His mind couldn't grasp all of the information and floundered, causing the albino to move about in the cushions he lay on. The only comfort to him was a pair of strong and warm arms that were wrapped tightly around his waist. Finally sleep came to the boy and he slowly drifted into a dream.

Kanda lay awake the entire night watching the pale prince whom he held gently in his arms. He wasn't sure why he wanted to touch the prince or help him but this feeling within him couldn't be denied. The hours ticked by slowly for the king of thieves and soon he saw light begin to make its way into his tent. Almost with a sigh of relief, the swordsman pulled the albino tighter against himself and started to caress the ivory locks.

"Mmmmm." the albino muttered at the contact with his hair. Kanda smirked and began to massage the princes scalp before allowing one of his hands to travel a little lower, resting at the small of the youngers back.Allen felt himself slowly come back to his senses, a feeling of warmth and a pleasant massaging greeting him. Once the initial euphoria was over with, the prince bolted up in shock when he realized that he normally shouldn't feel these things first thing in the morning.

"What..?" came the ingenious remark.

"Calm down Moyashi, I was just touching you a little." Kanda said through a smirk which wasn't lost on the prince if the glare was anything to go off of.

"Couldn't you wait long enough for me to be awake when you touch me? Agh whatever, lets head out." Allen said in exasperation, getting even more worked up when the swordsman only smirked at him. Grabbing a headdress, the albino got up and walked out of the tent. Kanda exited soon after and saw Lavi hand the prince some food before he came over to give the king of thieves the same meal.

"Alright here's the plan, we continue heading east and-" Kanda began but was interrupted by the baka usagi who seemed to perk up at the mention of going east.

"Sorry to interrupt Yuu-chan, but if we're heading east then we should stop at the Ark tribe." Kanda seemed to think about this before nodding his in agreeance. Lavi smiled and began to sing to himself in happiness while Allen just looked between the two in confusion, not sure what had just transpired.

"What's the Ark?" Allen asked after no further explanation was given. Lavi seemed to perk up even more and bounced over to him in two 'hops'.

"The Ark is where my beloved Tyki lives! His entire family is a bit crazy but I'm sure they can help with the current situation." the red headed man exclaimed before rushing back over to Kanda who was glaring at him.

"Alright Moyashi, get on so we can get going. Best not to sit in the heat of the sun." the swordsman said and gave Allen no chance to reply for he picked the smaller male up by his armpits and sat him on the camel. Allen glared at the long haired man but chose not to speak.

00o00

The three travelled for a few hours before stopping to get some water, the sweat on their backs making the ride almost unbearable. Once their quick break was over, the trio headed eastern bound and restarted their trek through the dunes of sand. Their eyes slowly watching the sky ahead of them darken into night.

"The night has come, maybe we should camp for the night." Allen said after hours of silence, hoping to get some sleep at last. Kanda seemed to think about it before looking over towards Lavi. Said red head shook his head and pointed up ahead.

"It's not far, only a few dunes left. We should be able make it before complete night." Lavi said as he pushed forward. Kanda frowned but kept the camel going, deciding to trust the red head for a change.

"Why is Lavi so excited to get to the Ark?"

"His lover lives there, he hasn't see him for quite some time I imagine. Plus he does have a point, the Noah clan could help us reclaim your kingdom." the swordsman said as his grip around the albinos waist tightened slightly. Allen leaned back into the embrace and let the warmth of the man behind him keep the chill of the desert night from crawling into his skin.

Just as it seemed like the journey would never end, Lavi exclaimed loudly. There in the distance was a patch of lights and faint music could be heard. Lavi began to jump up and down in happiness and seemed to have no patience for he grabbed onto the cloth that rested on the camel and tugged in eagerness.

Deciding that he didn't want to stay around the annoying usagi, the swordsman quickened their pace and soon the group found themselves just outside the now apparent group of brightly colored tents and a huge bonfire in the center. Lavi began to look around and then stopped suddenly.

Allen looked over to see a man that looked eerily like Neah, only his hear was longer and there was a mole on the corner of his eye.

"TYKI!~" Lavi exclaimed before running up and jumping onto the other male. Said Tyki caught his lover and pulled him into an embrace, slowly tangling his hands in the bright red locks of hair. The two leaned together and slowly kissed, their moans reaching Allen's ears.

"Welcome back my little bunny. Now tell me who you've brought with you this time." came a rich silky voice.


	5. Djinn

Allen wasn't quite sure what to make of the situation. Lavi clearly trusted this Tyki person but he looked too much like Neah for him to let his guard down. The swordsman seemed to catch on and placed his hands around Allen's slim waist, squeezing gently to alert said albino.

"Relax. Tyki is fine, he's a bit lascivious but he only holds affection towards the usagi. No one here is going to harm you." came the rough whisper into flushed ears. Just as Allen was about to reply, two more people walked over to where Lavi and Tyki were still making out.

"Ah, Lavi-pon; how great to see you again so soon. And Yuu-pon as well!" a portly man with a strange mask on exclaimed, his hands clasped together dramatically.

"Earl! Who's that? I wanna play with them!" came another voice, this time from a girl with spiked purple hair.

Kanda winced and got off the camel, assisting Allen off as well before he was bombarded by the small girl and tackled to the ground.

"It's so good to see you! We missed you a lot! Haven't we Earl?"

"Road, get off! I don't have time for this. Earl, we need to talk." Kanda growled out as he pushed the now named Road off and got back up from the sand. The Earl seemed to see the urgency of the man's request and hurried over to the other tents. Tyki and Lavi finally separated and followed the Earl to a bonfire with a plethora of colored cushions seated around it.

Kanda led Allen to a pale yellow cushion before taking the indigo cushion next to his. Soon all of the cushions were filled and everyone looked expectantly at Kanda; though some stole glances at the stranger.

"I went to Lyrapol to retrieve the stolen lamp where I saw someone that eerily looked like you, Earl, dealing out said lamp. Due to circumstances, we ended up saving the heir to the throne and were brought to the palace and made guards. The man before you is Prince Allen of Lyrapol, recently exiled by his father. I believe that the Sultans advisor used djinn to control the Sultan and force Allen here into exile." The swordsman explained, watching the different reactions of the group before him.

"Are you sure it was djinn?" Tyki asked; his face full of worry.

"The Sultan's eyes were glowing red when he exiled his son, the only possible explanation would be djinn." This seemed to unsettle everyone; quietly whispering amongst themselves.

"If that's the case then we need to gather our forces. The only one left that can control djinn is Neah. If rumor is true and he did survive the fire then we may not only have djinn to worry about." The Earl said with a contemplative look.

"Wait, you know Neah? He's my father's advisor. And what's djinn?" Allen asked, looking at Kanda worriedly. The Earl and several others stiffened and looked at Kanda for confirmation, gramacing when they received the affirmative. Kanda pulled the albino into his lap knowing the next part of the council meeting would be rough and the prince would need some sort of comfort.

"This is ill news."

"We'll never be rid of him!"

"What do we do?"

The entire group started to panic, save for the Earl and Tyki. After waiting for the group to stop, the Earl got tired and clenched his eyes shut beneath his mask.

"Everyone quiet! Neah is out there with who knows how many djinn under his control. If we don't stop him, the no one will. To answer your question my prince, djinn are evil spirits that roam the desert waiting for vulnerable travelers to make their prey. Some people are able to control these spirits and harness their power to do great good, as well as great evil. We, the Noah clan, are all able to use djinn. It's been passed down for millennia." The Earl explained.

"Neah was once part of our clan; he was once our brother in arms. But he grew greedy and his fear of death allowed the djinn to control him. He would go on and on about his chosen love, a prince with a lovely kingdom. But when we asked our djinn to see if what he said was true, we saw the lies. Neah was never destined to be with a prince and the prince he pined for had a mate of their own." Tyki added, giving Allen a strange look.

"He wouldn't believe us, becoming disillusioned that we were djinn and he was the only one left with a sane mind. The final straw was several years back. We had just come back from a long travel to find our village covered in blood, in the center, Neah stood with a wild grin. He had killed everything in sight." a set of two people said at the same time, one with blond hair and the other with black hair.

"To preserve our ways and be rid of his corruption, we did the only thing we could. We burned the village, with him in it." Road finished, a grim look upon the whole groups faces.

Allen leaned back into Kanda's chest, eyes wide in fear. It made sense, all of the touching and overall creepiness made sense. The man thought Allen was his. Kanda seemed to understand and pulled the prince even closer, setting his chin on top of the albinos head.

"With this news, we need to gather our forces. Earl, gather everyone who can control djinn and head to the Black Oasis. Lavi and I will escort the prince there and tell them that Neah is back. " the King of Thieves ordered and then stood up, bringing the prince up with him. Together they headed to a colorful tent and slid into the cot set up there.

Kanda lay awake and stared at the man tucked up against him. In such a short amount of time he could feel his emotions welling up. He felt something for this prince, something he'd never felt before and even though only a few days had passed, he couldn't find reason to doubt these feelings.

With one last thought, the swordsman fell asleep, clinging onto the albino.


	6. Progress: Good and Bad

Allen awoke to a strange sensation, he felt warm and safe, even though he knew he was in the middle of a desert. Turning slightly, the prince gazed at the strange man who'd been so kind to him, despite his gruff exterior. His mind reeled at the amount of information he learned the previous night, it was almost too much. Djinns and strange magic were not something he had thought were possible, let alone in his life.

"Oi, Moyashi, your thinking too hard. We're not leaving for a few more hours so go back to sleep." came the gruff voice of the man who was more than what he seemed. Allen sighed and closed his eyes, sleep coming to him faster than he thought it would.

0oo0

When Allen awoke for the second time, Kanda was gone but his vest was laying on top of him. The albino smiled softly and picked the fabric up, reveling in the soft texture of the cloth. He looked around the tent to make sure no one was there to witness his next move before he pulled the vest to his face and smelled.

"Ok, we're leaving whenever you decide to stop smelling my clothes. Really, Moyashi, if you wanted to do that so badly all you had to do was ask." Kanda smirked as he leaned on the tent opening, loving the flush of crimson that engulfed the foreign princes' face. Allen swiftly put the vest down and got up, quickly packing his few items and heading straight out of the tent without looking at the swordsman, his embarrassment too much to take.

When he got out of the tent he took in the group of camels and both Tyki and Lavi sitting on two of said camels. They were chatting away, thought if the blush on Lavi's face was anything to go by, the conversation was something Allen didn't want to know about.

"Alright, now that 'princess' over here is ready to go, we're heading out. The Black Oasis is only half a days ride from here but make sure you've filled your water-skins, we're not taking any breaks." Kanda announced as he swung himself onto another camel, motioning for Allen to join him on the same beast. Allen, still embarrassed by the earlier events lifted his head up in defiance and got on to his own camel, smirking when the swordsman's face fell into a frown.

0oo0

The travel was uneventful, the sun glaring down on the group made for a quiet day and Allen was all too relieved to see a bush in the distance. He jolted out of his thoughts when Kanda came back from the front and began to ride next to him.

"That's the Black Oasis. We can get whatever you need in order to take back Lyrapol." was the only thing the swordsman said, he just continued to ride beside Allen in silence, making the prince squirm in his seat.

"Look, I'm sorry. It's just been very stressful for me. One day I'm the prince and the next I've been exiled by my own father, even if it was mind control, and now I'm going to some strange place to beg for help. It's hard." Allen said after a few minutes of silence had passed. Kanda smirked and reached over and brushed his hand on Allen's thigh, smirking even harder when the albino blushed.

"Stop talking sprout, we're here."

Allen looked up and saw a large expanse of palm trees and mud buildings lavishly decorated, all surrounding a huge body of water, probably the biggest he'd ever seen. People were appearing out of the houses, all wearing similar clothing, some in white, some in black, and a few in varying colors. It was almost like a whole new world had appeared in the middle of the desert.

"Welcome to the Black Oasis." the swordsman said before urging his camel forward towards the center of the city. Women and small children were cheering and waving their hands at the caravan while men and other women helped begin to unpack some of the unoccupied camels.

"Kanda-kun! You're back! What took you so long!" A woman with green tinted black hair wearing a green skirt and black top exclaimed.

"Lenalee. Sorry to be back later than expected, we ran into some trouble. Come we must meet with the council." Kanda said as he dismounted his camel and walked next to the woman towards the biggest building covered in vines. Noticing Allen wasn't coming along, the swordsman beckoned him with a nod of his head, smirking as the albino rushed to get off the camel.  
"Lenalee, this is Prince Allen Walker of Lyrapol. In my quest to take back our lamp this one got caught and I had to save his sorry ass."

"Next thing we knew we were being ushered into the palace and being ordered by the Sultan to be this ones new bodyguards." Lavi interjected, his grin full of mischief. Tyki chuckled and wrapped an arm around his bunny. Allen pouted and gave Lavi the stink-eye.

"It's nice to meet you Prince Allen, welcome to the Black Oasis. How is it you came to be led here? Kanda-kun and Lavi-kun don't typically let strangers in. If you don't mind my asking." the woman said, waiting in her steps for Allen to catch up.

"My father's advisor Neah was doing some...unsavory things to me and Kanda witnessed it. Next thing I know I'm being exiled by my father who was apparently being mind controlled by the advisor." Allen explained. Lenalee froze at the name Neah and looked at Kanda for clarification but only received a shrug in response.

"That sounds terrible! Is there anything we can do to help?" Allen smiled softly and was about to answer her when Kanda appeared out of nowhere and put his hand over the albinos mouth.  
"That's why we need to meet with the council. Let's go Moyashi." The rest of the walk was in silence until they appearing at an opening with a red cloth covering the top half. Kanda led the group into the room and they came in to see cushions placed in a circle around a fire pit. Kanda took one by a window and gestured for Allen to sit to his left. Lavi, Tyki, and Lenalee joined in as well and waited as a few more people came in. One wore a strange hat and bared some resemblance to Lenalee while another with strangely pale hair came in as well, both wearing white. Another man with even paler hair tied into a loose braid came in as well and seemed to look at Allen with a strange sense of curiosity. And lastly an older man with grey eyes came.

"Councilmen, I have some unfortunate news. Our enemy-"

"Neah has returned." Kanda seemed shock at the paler haired mans outburst.

"How did you know?" Kanda asked, scooting closer to Allen in a subconscious need to protect the man.

"We're sorry to not have told you Kanda, but after Alma we didn't want to hurt you any further. We felt the resurgence of power and knew that Neah had returned. Young Princeling, tell us how you got here, and don't leave any details." the older man said, his eyes never leaving his lap. Allen looked at Kanda but only received a nod.

"Well, I think it began long ago. I think I was roughly five years of age when it happened. I had been playing the garden when a strange man appeared in front of me. I asked who he was and all he said was he had finally found me. I took him to my father and he became my fathers advisor. When I turned 15 he began to touch me, but my father never seemed to listen. About a week ago I snuck out to the city and met Kanda and Lavi who helped me from getting beaten by a merchant. I took them to my father to reward them but he made them guards. Next thing I know Neah had done something and my father was exiling me for not letting Neah touch me and letting other men touch me. Kanda took me here." Allen explained, realization dawning on him.  
"Neah must think you are his destined prince. This is ill news. We must assemble the Noah clan and our own forces to take him down." The strange hat wearing man said.

"I have already been to the Noah clan, they have agreed to help and are gathering their forces as we speak. We only need to wait for your forces before we can take down that monster." Kanda interjected. With that, the swordsman stood up and pulled Allen up with him, walking out of the room and towards another building.

"Lets get you cleaned up, you need some time to relax after all of this." was the only thing Kanda said as they made their way over to the building.

0oo0

Neah walked the halls of the palace, his gaze wide and unseeing. He was still reeling with the knowledge that he'd banished his prince, the ones the fates had promised him. He had delved into Mana's greatest fear and went with it, not thinking about consequences. Sighing he waved a hand over the ground in front of him, watching as a black swirl of magic conjured itself. Dark creatures began to emerge from the magic and the advisor waited until the portal closed before giving orders.

"You are to find and bring back Prince Allen, you needn't harm him but do what you must in order to bring him to me. You will be richly rewarded." Neah said with a tired voice, the magic he was using straining his already tired body. Without any more words, the shadows grinned maliciously and spread out, searching for the prince their new master bid them to find.  
...  
Mana sat on his throne, his mind still fuzzy from whatever it was that had hit him. He grimaced as more memories of the past few days began to flood his mind, though the most painful being the banishment of his own son. He had been betrayed and still fell so easily to the power of magic that Neah used against him. He only hoped that the guars he had appointed to Allen would be there to help him. Just as his mind began to clear, the fog came back with a vengeance and he saw no more.

0oo0

Shadows crawled their way along the dunes of the desert, searching for the prince.  
...  
Allen stepped into the building only to see a giant bathing room. The water steamed which suggested a natural source and made Allen's tense muscles relax immediately. He turned to Kanda and smiled, this was just what he needed. Without thought he began to take his cloths off, slowly stripping the fabric from his sweaty body.

"Moyashi, while I appreciate the show, I think you might not want to do that or I won't uphold the promise." Kanda said slowly, a sly smirk stretching over his handsome features. Allen's eyes widened and he turned to see Kanda standing with his arms crossed. The albino blushed, he had been so excited to bathe that he'd forgotten the swordsman was there.  
"Ah...I...Well then don't look!" Allen exclaimed, moving to cover his exposed chest.

"Relax, you don't having anything I don't have myself. Your virtue is safe...for now." The swordsman said as he tugged his vest off and pulled at his pantaloons. The blush on the albinos face deepened and the prince turned away embarrassed.

"The bath's big enough for twenty people, surely the two of us could share." Kanda smirked. Allen sighed and succumbed to the swordsman's will, tugging his pantaloons down while still covering his manhood. He quickly got into the bath so the man couldn't see anything he wasn't supposed to. Kanda fully stripped and entered the water, his chest heaving in excitement. Coming up from behind, Kanda slowly lifted his hand up and brushed the albinos shoulder lightly, almost afraid to scare the boy off.

Allen tensed slightly but relaxed when the touch remained calming and only seemed gentle. "Let me wash your back." came the simple tone. Allen could feel his heart racing but felt reassured when he felt Kanda's own rapid pulse through his hand. With a quick nod, the prince gave his consent.

Kanda smiled softly before reaching over to grab a rough cloth from a basket on the edge filled with oils and cloths. He gently washed the princes' back, loving the smoothness of the skin he felt. He wasn't quite sure but he thought he might actually love the boy in front of him. They had only know each other for a few days but his heart fluttered at the mere sight of Allen and his very soul seemed to settle in his presence. Bending forward he slowly placed his lips on Allen's pale neck, ghosting over the skin towards his ear.

"Kanda?"

"Tell me to stop and I'll stop." Allen stilled for a moment, really thinking about his situation. With Neah, even the slightest touch sent his nerves off in disgust but Kanda felt warm, felt safe, felt...home. Deciding to let logic slip, Allen followed his heart, even his soul, and turned around in Kanda's embrace. He slowly brought his arms up and wrapped them around the swordsman's neck, pulling himself up and gently kissing Kanda's slightly chapped lips.

Kanda stilled for a moment before pressing his lips back, wrapping his arms around the prince's slim and toned waist. Tilting their heads the two deepened their kiss, hot breath escaping when Kanda opened his mouth to lick the seam of Allen's lips. Allen opened his lips, moaning softly when he felt the taller mans' tongue enter his mouth in a steamy breathtaking kiss. They battled for dominance for a few minutes, taking short breaks for air. Kanda slipped one of his arms up and held the albinos head, caressing the soft locks of ivory.

"Hah..." Allen sighed, trying to push himself into the handsome man he'd come to care about. Their bare chests rubbed together and both had to take a moment when their erect nipples rubbed against one another. The prince had never known such pleasure, and it was only kissing!

"Mnn...Kanda, I don't...I don't understand this. It's like I've known you for eternity and...and-"

"It's the same for me."

"It is?" Allen asked, hoping he wasn't alone is thinking there was some strange connection between them.

"Tyki said Neah was after a prince, but that the prince had another mate. I believe you are that prince and I am that mate. We are drawn to each other.” Kanda said, hoping the prince would believe him. Allen smiled and rested his cheek against the swordsman’s chest. 

Just as they were about to begin kissing again, a great shudder of the ground shook them before a loud and horrifying screech sounded.

"What was that?" Allen asked, clinging onto the man he found himself falling in love with. Kanda scowled and pulled the prince closer to him, not liking the sound at all.

"With our luck, it's a shadow djinn. They're used to track down anything and anyone. We have to get you out of here immediately!" Kanda yelled and he pulled Allen to the edge of the bath and out of the water. Allen was just getting his pantaloons on when a creature with glowing green eyes and black figure entered the building, taking one look at the albino prince and grinning maliciously. Kanda's eyes widened and he hurriedly put his pants on and grabbed his sword. 

"No matter what, you need to run and get out of here. Hide somewhere safe until I get you. Run! Now!" Kanda yelled as he rushed towards the creature. Allen gritted his teeth and looked around himself, hoping to find a weapon of some sort. He wasn't going down without a fight.


	7. The Past

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is about a past life so 'Allen' is in the past while Allen is in the present.

Kanda could kill the sprout, he really could. He'd ordered him to leave, to escape. So what does the brat do? He grabs a candle holder and braces himself to fight. And yes he is angry, but a part of him is also really proud that his sprout, yes his, isn't backing down. So when the shadows came racing towards them both men braced for impact, knowing there was no way the shadows would be harmed by their feeble weapons.

"Ruken! Chale gae, andhere ke praaniyon!" came a shouted voice, light bursting from all around. The shadows screeched and crawled along the walls until they dissipated into the stone. Lenalee stood, her hair wild and her breath erratic. After a moment, she seemed to relax and ran over to where Allen and Kanda were standing in shock.

"Are you alright? I was able to dissipate the shadows for now but they will return. Come, we must get you to the sanctuary." the woman said as she dragged the two shocked men out of the building and into the streets of the oasis. Kanda tugged out of Lenalee grasp and turned on the Prince he was supposed to be protecting.

"You! Why didn't you run when I told you to?! You could have gotten captured, or worse, killed!" the king of thieves yelled, shaking the prince by his shoulders rapidly, trying to shake some sense into the man.

"What was I supposed to do, leave you there to die?! No! I've been complacent enough, I'm done taking this shit! I'm a man, I can hold my own and I won't have you ordering me around!" Allen yelled right back, getting in Kanda's face. Kanda scowled and looked at the prince before him, angered by his actions but he fought with the pride that swelled in his chest.

"You're an idiot!"

"Quit calling me that! You're the one who...who...argh!" Allen screamed, punching the air. He couldn't stand this man sometimes, how could the same man from the bath also be a total prick? It was infuriating. Lenalee stood off to the side for a moment to let the boys have their pissing contest but when it seemed like it would never stop, she sighed and took a deep breath in.

"ENOUGH! We are not out of danger yet so put aside your anger and get into the fucking sanctuary right now or I will drag you in there myself, and it won't be pretty." the woman shouted, catching both men off guard. She saw Kanda open his mouth to argue; not wanting to deal with it, she quickly put her hand over his mouth and glared, silencing whatever the man had to say.

"Now, the most protected place in the oasis is the sanctuary. Miranda can protect us and maybe even tell us why the shadow djinn were after Allen. Lets go." Lenalee said, leaving no room for argument. Kanda clicked his tongue and began to follow Lenalee since he had no choice, followed shortly by the exiled prince. They came to a stop in front of a sandstone building with elegant carvings crawling up the pillars. The entryway was covered in loops of colored gossamer and several multi-colored lanterns hung with glowing candles lighting the room they walked in by potted plants and patterned furniture sat a woman with pale skin and brown hair, her eyes closed sitting on a soft purple cushion. Her hands were on her lap and held lit candles.

"Shadow djinn have been awakened from the depths of the earth. Someone has summoned them." the woman said, her eyes remaining closed.

"Miranda, we to see why the shadow djinn have come after Allen. Can you find out for us? Lenalee said, her bowing slightly, gesturing towards Allen and Kanda who sat on crimson cushion. Miranda nodded and pulled a disc from her large sleeve, the bronze glowing slightly at her touch.

"We will need to look into the past to find the answer. This is Paigambar, she will look into your past and I will show you. I must warn you though, we are only seeing the past as it happened, nothing can be altered. We cannot be seen or heard, we are only here to observe." the older woman spoke as the glowing intensified. Suddenly, the world around them changed and they now sat in a strange room ornately decorated like the throne room of a sultan. Paigambar slowly lifted from Miranda's hands and ceased glowing. Movement from one of the doorways caught the attention of the observers and they watched as a figure approached the red gossamer covering the entry in billowing drapes. To everyone's shock, a slightly older version of Allen appeared.

He was maybe twenty-five and wore only an ornate black waist piece with golden embroidery. His torso and chest were covered in lettering in black and red, covered only by the pieces of gold jewelry around his biceps and neck. But the strangest part was the bandages covering his entire left arm and half of his left face. They watched as this other Allen walked up to a throne shrouded in black silks and gossamers, kneeling down and bowing low. Movement on the throne caused the fabrics to flow away and a figure stood and parted the cloth to walk down the few steps leading to the older version of Allen. To their shock, Neah stood before them in full sultan garb.

"Allen. Come here my pet." came Neah's sour voice, causing Allen to flinch but the other version to stand and make his way over to Neah. The sly man slithered an arm around 'Allen's' waist and pulled the man close, licking a trail up the albino's neck. 'Allen' didn't react and went along when Neah pulled him back to the throne and forced him onto his lap.

"Come now pet, you haven't said a word. Do I displease you so?" Neah cooed, pinching 'Allen's' nipples softly. 'Allen' smile, a rather fake one, and put his arms around the dark sultan.

"I was merely enjoying myself, Your Majesty. You needn't worry about such simple matters." 'Allen' purred, pushing his chest into the pinched hands. Allen turned away, he couldn't bare to watch this. Kanda tucked the prince into his arms, blocking the view.

"Is that so? Well, I know how much you love an audience. Guard, come in here and watch me and my pet." Neah commanded. The group watched as 'Allen' stiffened slightly as a guard in armor walked into the room. His long dark hair held in a high ponytail.

"Kanda." 'Allen' whispered. Miranda, Allen, and Kanda looked on in surprise when a slightly older version of Kanda came into the room. This 'Kanda' walked towards the throne but stopped a few feet away, his bronze armor gleaming in the dim candle light. He bowed low to the ground, eyes never straying from 'Allen' who remained stiffly perched on Neah's lap. Neah seemed to consider 'Kanda' for a moment before gesturing for the guard to stand back up.

"As you know, 'Allen' here is quite the lover and enjoys others watching him. Now, stand there and watch so he can have more pleasure." 'Neah' all but purred, trailing his hands down 'Allen's' torso until they reached the hem of his cloths. 'Kanda' stiffened but stood stock still, eyes never moving from the albinos. Neah quickly smirked as his hand began to undo the wrap around 'Allen's' waist, watching 'Kanda' closely for any sign of change. This continued until the wrap was gone entirely and 'Allen' sat nude in Neah's arms.

"Come now my pet, show some enthusiasm. You have an audience!" Neah exclaimed, his grin widening as he watched 'Allen' frown slightly and look down at his soft manhood. Just as Neah was reaching towards the soft member, a soldier came running into the room.

"Your Majesty, you're needed at the border immediately!" the soldier cried out. Neah snarled and pushed 'Allen' off of his lap, causing the boy to fall to the hard stone floor. The royal then stalked over to the soldier and glared before heading towards the door, pausing to look back at 'Allen' who was getting up from the ground.

"So sorry my pet, we'll play when I get back." Neah said lecherously, before swiftly leaving the room. 'Allen' finished standing and made to grab his clothes when 'Kanda' handed him the discarded black cloth. The two stood and stared at each other for a moment before the albino ducked his head and ran back through the hall which he had come from.

0ooo0

'Allen' sat down on his bed, the golden sheets shimmering in the light as he shifted them. He gently bent down to rested his elbows on his knees, placing his head down into his open hands. This wasn't what he wanted. This wasn't supposed to be happening. Just as he began to sit up, the door to his ornate room opened, revealing 'Kanda'.

"Yuu." the albino whispered, running over to the bronze clad man who waited for him with open arms.

"Shh, Moyashi, its ok." the guard whispered back, rubbing soothing circles into the younger ones' back, smearing the painted lettering. 'Allen' pulled back and looked into the other man's face, looking into his eyes in questioning. Seeing something there, the albino lunged forward and crushed his lips onto 'Kanda's', moaning when the other returned the kiss with a passion.

'Kanda' pulled his love against him, leaving no space between them as he lavished the supple lips of his lover. His larger hands roamed the other's back until they reached the swell of muscled that he craved. Groping, he cherished the soft mewl that his lips swallowed up. Lips pressed and tongues tangled as their fiery passion grew stronger and stronger.

"Oh god...mnnn...Yuu, please...make his touch go awah!" the albino moaned, his lover licking his neck and pinching his nipples, remarking the younger and taking away the touches that Neah had left on the man. Together the two slowly made their way back towards the bed, taking brief moments of pause to shed some armor and clothing, leaving them bare by the time they reached the bed.

'Kanda' slowly lowered his lover to the bed, caressing his slim waist as his lips traced around the pert nipples that were hardened from their activities. 'Allen' smiled softly and lifted a hand to wrap around 'Kanda's' waist, pulling his down on top of said albino.

"Che, persistent." 'Kanda' whispered as he sat up and placed himself on the others waist, sliding his own muscled waist down until their erect members touched, causing them both to hiss as the pleasure the pressure gave. The two set up a steady rhythm as they slid their members together, the passion growing more and more with each movement. Seeking more, 'Kanda' pulled away slightly and took hold of his own member, slowly dragging across the albino's perineum and twitching bud.

"AH! Ohhh...mnnn...in...in me...please!" 'Allen' shrieked, overcome by the intense pleasure and wanting his lover inside him, claiming him.

"Nng, not yet Moyashi. Be patient..." the guard hissed, close to coming. It was when they were about to release that footsteps sounded along the corridor outside the room. However, neither were aware of said footsteps, the noise of their lovemaking overshadowing the sounds around them.

"Sorry I had to leave you my pet, but duty ca-" Neah stopped, his eyes widening at the sight before him. 'Allen' gasped and sat up, pulling the sheets up to cover himself while 'Kanda' stood and stared the sultan down, periodically glancing over to where his sword lay half-hazardously on the ground a few feet away.

"You dare to touch what is mine?!" Neah growled, his eyes going red with anger. 'Allen' saw the look Neah was giving 'Kanda' and quickly ran to stand in front of the dark haired man, blocking the sultan from the guard.  
"Your Majesty, please! Please don't hurt him!" 'Allen' yelled, his eyes wide with fear. Neah narrowed his eyes and lifted a hand, a sphere of energy forming the palm of his hand.  
"No! Neah, stop!" the albino screamed running up to the sultan, trying to stop the man from killing his lover. 'Kanda' lunged for his sword and grabbed the hilt quickly, while 'Allen' watched as Neah slowly lowered his hand containing the energy. In a flash, the sultan had 'Allen' in his arms, a sword placed at the albino's bare waist.

"Come now pet, surely this retched man tricked you. Just say you love me and all will be forgiven." Neah said shakily, watching as 'Kanda' bared his sword. 'Allen' looked at his lover with tears in his eyes.

"No. The man I love is Kanda." 'Allen' said steadily, giving his lover a small smiled.

"Neah, let him go. He doesn't belong to you." 'Kanda' said, slowly inching closer. Neah glared at the guard but lowered his weapon slightly.

"By the ancient powers within my blood, I lay claim to Allen and all his being. And if I can't have him now, then neither can you!" Neah yelled as he plunged the sword into the albino's torso and pushing the boy to the ground.

"Nooo! Allen!" 'Kanda' yelled, dropping his sword and rushing over to where the younger lay, the pool of blood growing bigger beneath him. The dark haired man pulled his lovers bleeding body up to his chest, gently pushing crimson stained hair out of the boy's face. 'Allen' smiled softly, lifting a hand to gently brush his loves tear stained face.

"Please, my love. Don't leave me. I won't let you." 'Kanda' whispered. Neah look on at the scene in front of him and he snarled before grabbing the sword the guard had dropped in his haste to be at the albino's side. With no other thought, the sultan plunged the sword into 'Kanda's' exposed back, catching the man off guard.

"Yuu..." 'Allen' whispered, his eyes filling with tears as he saw his love lean down in pain. Neah left without another word, choosing to ignore the scene that was displayed at his feet. 'Allen' closed his eyes, the pain almost too much to bear.

"I love you...with all my soul. May we have another chance to be together, my love." the albino whispered his last breath. 'Kanda' sobbed and pulled the younger even closer, their pools of blood mingling. He kissed his lovers forehead and pet his hair until he too felt the end was near.

"To whatever gods are out there. Please. Let me be with him once more." the man begged as he too slipped into darkness.


	8. Rekindled Bonds

Allen trembled, he couldn't get the images out of his mind. The scene before them stood frozen in time, the two bodies lying in pools of their own blood forever there. Miranda sighed sadly and released Paigambar, whose light began to glow brighter until the group found themselves back in the time they were from, no blood yet spilt. The albino stood up and looked around at the familiar surroundings, silently willing his racing heart to calm. Kanda watched the prince pace, his hands itching to comfort the pale man but unable to move himself.

"Allen, this was another lifetime. You've been reborn, this won't come to pass. We'll make sure of it." Miranda explained, hoping to calm the clearly frightened boy. But Miranda couldn't calm the boy, it was almost like he couldn't hear her. Deciding that enough was enough, Kanda grabbed Allen and forced him down onto his lap, rubbing soothing circles on the boy's waist.

"Moyashi, look at me. I need you to calm down." Kanda whispered into the boy's ear, continuing to rub the trembling boy. Allen slowly took control of himself again, leaning into the dark-haired man's chest to listen to his heart beat. Kanda smirked slightly and brought a lock of ivory hair to his lips.

"That's it, just breathe." the dark-haired man soothed as he continued to stroke the soft locks of hair. Allen continued to listen to the man's heartbeat and nuzzled against the warm skin. He didn't want to leave the warmth, didn't want to leave the strong sounding heart beat, but he couldn't stay there forever.

"What do we do now?" the prince questioned softly, unsure of what his next move should be. Kanda sighed and continued to stroke the white hair, contemplating the very same question himself. He hated what they had seen, he hated that Allen had suffered so much in a previous life, but he hated Neah more.

"Well, we need to talk to the elders and council members once more, they need to know about our past life. And you and I will have a discussion on what we want, and then we will return to Lyrapol with an army and kill that motherfucker." Kanda listed off, his expression ranging from concern, to seductive, to hate in a mere moment. Allen nodded and followed the king of thieves when he stood and made his way out of the room and into a smaller, more cozy room. The light blues and indigos showing the extravagance of the room.

"This is my room when I'm here." Kanda stated simply, sitting down on one of the navy cushions. Allen, taking a moment to be brave, sat on Kanda, forgoing the cushions entirely. Leaning forward, the albino pressed his chest against the other mans' and released a slight gasp as their bare chests rubbed together.

"Moyashi..." the king of thieves began, not knowing where the younger man was coming from.

"I know you. We are bound to one another. I wish to leave no minute unused." Allen whispered as he pressed his lips against the older man. Kanda quickly seized control and pulled the albino completely against him, kissing the man until they both gasped for air. The two of them continued to kiss sensually, their hands roaming each others' bodies and reconnecting. Suddenly, a snap is felt by the two lovers and a rush of memories run through them. Moments of intimacy and love, of pain and pleasure, but most of all, them.

"Please...I need you." the prince begged, pushing his chest into the other mans waiting hands. Kanda smirked and licked his way into his Moyashi's delicious mouth as his hands grabbed onto the pert nipples on display for him alone. Allen surrendered to the waves of pleasure and eagerly returned them, brushing his hands across hard pectorals and stiff nipples. He used his position as an advantage, rolling his hips and breaking the kiss with a gasp as their hardened members brushed.

"Oh! Yes!" Allen hissed as he rolled his hips to meet the swordsman's thrusting hips. The two rubbed their chests together and rolled the hips, enjoying the friction from both areas and soon they could feel their breaking point approaching. With one last thrust and a searing kiss, Kanda came and Allen followed soon after, collapsing onto the king of thieves in pleasured exhaustion. Kanda pulled his lover, yes his lover, down until they both lay stretched across the plethora of cushions within the room. They lazily continued kissing and welcomed each others' embrace.

0ooo0

Neah yelled in fury. He had felt the bond of his prince snap into place, had felt the betrayal. He hadn't known that his prince would find his true mate, but he wouldn't let them stay together. Even if it took thousands of reincarnations, he would have his prince and the other would cease to exist. Cursing, the man threw his scepter to the ground and called upon even more shadow djinn, he would use every last one to find the boy if he had to.

0ooo0

Many around the world felt the bond snap into place, much to their confusion. If they could feel the bond, what did that make Allen and Kanda? No human bonds could be felt by djinn or other humans. The Noah clan, one of many to feel the bond, made haste in their travel to the Black Oasis, they had to confirm that Allen and Kanda had solidified their bond. If not, another tragedy would occur.


	9. Onwards

Allen wasn't sure what got into him, but the other man embracing him felt right. They continued to kiss sensuously when someone came rushing into the room, obviously out of breath.

"Kanda-sama, the Noah clan has arrived and have asked for you and Prince Allen." the man exclaimed before collapsing from exhaustion and heat. Allen pouted when he was picked up off of Kanda's lap but stopped when a muscled arm curled around his waist.

"Let's go see the clan and then we can resume our activities." the king of thieves whispered into Allen's ear before leading the two of them out of the building and into the courtyard where the clan was gathered. Once they arrived in the courtyard, Allen noticed that the entire Noah clan had come, not just the leader; smiling, he waited until Kanda sat on a cushion before placing himself on the mans lap, a part of him couldn't care to separate from the swordsman.

"Your Highness, there is something we must ask; though it is of a more...personal question." The Earl began, a slight blush on the portly mans face. Allen raised an eyebrow but nodded for the man to proceed with his question. "Normally, physical interactions between humans is ignored by the djinn, and since we of the Noah clan can connect with the djinn, we sometimes feel when bonds are set in place. Earlier today we could feel through our djinn a bond snap into place, and we could tell it was the two of you."

Allen blushed and hid his face in Kanda's chest, feeling strangely satisfied when he felt the strong arms tighten around him.

"We mean not to embarrass you Your Highness, we merely wish to confirm that a bond had formed between the two of you." Road picked up, all but smirking at Kanda who only had eyes for the smaller male in his arms.

"We were attacked by shadow djinn; Lenalee dissipated them but we needed to figure out what was going on. Miranda used Paigambar to see into the past, and we saw that we were murdered by Neah and swore to be reborn again." Kanda explained, noticing when Allen stiffened in his arms at the mention of their shared death in their previous lives. "Afterwards, we needed to reconnect. It felt right."  
The members of the Noah clan shared looks of surprise and wonder before turning to look at Allen more closely. The Earl was the one to get up and inspect the boy up close by sitting down in front on Kanda.

"This is remarkable. The only way something like this could occur would be if one of you had the ability to commune with djinn. Kanda, we know from experience that you have a high tolerance for djinn power inflicted upon you but we know nothing about Allen. Could we possibly..." Lulubell began but was interrupted by the swordsman snarling harshly at her.

"NO! Your elders subjected me and Alma to relentless attacks by djinn power and look how that ended, Alma died! I won't let you touch Moyashi, not now, not ever!" the dark-haired male hissed before picking the albino from his lap and making his way back to his room with Allen in tow.

"Kanda...what did they mean by that? Who is...was Alma?" Allen found himself asking, not quite meeting the mans eyes. Kanda sighed and sat down on his bedding, gesturing for the albino prince to follow suit. Once the two were settled, the king of thieves found himself holding onto the former prince's hands and looking down at his own lap.

"Alma and I were like brothers, we group up together. The first memory I have is of Alma shaking me awake in the streets of some city alleyway, starving and begging me to stay alive. We were terrors, we stole for food until we met the Noah clan. They took us in and taught us how to see djinn in disguise; but once they saw that I was able to interact with them more, they changed. Suddenly Alma and I were put into rooms and attacked by djinn to see how tolerant we were, we always ended up collapsing and brought back to our room."

"After some time, it may have been months, it may have been years, Alma decided that we had to escape. However, that same day, he collapsed from the experiments and never got back up. It was then that I earned my title as King of Thieves. I escaped with Alma's body and wandered until I got to a city and stole until I could survive without having to steal. The Earl found me and showed me the corpses of the men who had tortured us, but I never forgave the Noah clan for what they did to us, to me. And I would never let that happen to you." Kanda explained, his expression far away. Allen pursed his lips as he felt tears well up, he couldn't understand how people could torture children.

"I-" the albino began but stopped, what could he possibly say that would make everything better? It was in the past, he couldn't fix it, but he could hug the man and pepper kisses along his jaw and neck before stopping just a hair away from the mans lips. Kanda was the one who ultimately created the kiss, pressing forward and capturing the lips being offered to him.

Together the two lay on the bedding, exchanging gentle kisses wrapped in each others' arms. They couldn't change the past, no matter how much they wanted to, but they could make the future a better one.

"We will defeat Neah, and when its all over and done, I may want a certain King to stand by my side."


	10. Love and Darkness

Kanda couldn't believe it. He had just told someone about his entire fucked up childhood and all he got in return was love and gentleness, clearly the djinn were smiling down at him if the gentle creature in his arms was anything to go by. Not wanting the moment to disappear, Kanda pulled the albino even closer to him and buried his face into the soft ivory locks, ignoring the pleased sound he emitted when the prince snuggled closer to him.

"As much as I enjoy this, we still need to assemble that army." Kanda whispered. Allen hummed noncommittally but soon sat up and pushed his hand through the mass of ivory locks. Kanda licked his lips at the disheveled appearance of the prince but stayed his hands, he needed to assemble the army first, then he could bed his lover. Seeming to know the swordsman's thoughts, Allen stood and began to strip, making his way over to a chest overflowing with textiles. The albino could feel the others' eyes on him and he preened under the attention. While he put on his little show he continued to look through the fabrics to find something suitable; he ultimately came up with an ivory dyed linen harem pants and indigo tunic with a sheer navy sleeve, the hems laced with golden patterns.

"Well? Are you coming?" Allen asked, turning his head in a seductive pose. Kanda shook his head with a smirk and got up, pulling the mischievous prince into his arms and palming the other mans forming bulge.

"Hah...tease." the prince moaned out at the touch. Kanda whisked himself away and took hold of Allen's hand as they went to gather the men to create the army they needed to defeat Neah. Stepping out of the building the two of them faced the blazing sun and a collection of men dressed in full armor gleaming in the light. In front of these men, and women, stood Tyki and Lavi.

"We thought we'd start setting up for you. These are the men under the Noah clan, they are prepared to die for Allen and his quest to defeat Neah." Tyki stated as he gestured to the men behind him, to which they all bowed when they saw Allen.

Looking at the rather large gathering of men who had never seen him before, Allen was suddenly overwhelmed with emotion and made his way to the men who still remained bent over in their bow. "Please, you need not bow to me. We are equals and I would have us be comrades." The men slowly rose and one by one they all smiled and cheered for their prince. Kanda smirked and watched as strangers became comrades and Allen was further integrated into his life. These men knew him and saw how important the prince was to him, not just to aid in the defeat of Neah.

"We thank you for your service and ask you to speak with Adam and the rest of the Noah clan to determine the best approach to the city without alerting the guards stationed there. If you need me, don't look, I am going to be bedding my new lover to stay away." Kanda announced to the embarrassment of the albino who was turning a nice shade of red. With a loud cheer, the men walked away and left a blubbering Allen.

"Did you have to say that?" Allen whisper-shouted much to the others' amusement.

"Moyashi, you heard the council, we created a cursory bond the other night but now we need to seal the deal. Id we don't then who knows what will happen." the swordsman said to try and appease his disgruntled lover. With a sigh, Allen acquiesced and allowed himself to be led back to Kanda's, their, room. Once they reached the room, Allen quickly took the older man's tunic off and looked before a bout of boldness hit him.

Allen pushed the swordsman down on the pallet of cushions and sank into the awaiting lap, eyes hungrily devouring the sight of the man with no tunic, just bare skin and hardened muscles. He bent his head and took the pliant lips, savoring the lush feel before Kanda's tongue demanded entrance into his mouth, which he granted happily with a small mewl of pleasure.

Grinding down on the man, the albino found himself needing more, more friction, more skin contact. Letting go of the mans broad shoulders, Allen quickly divested himself of his tunic and threw it aimlessly away from them before going back in for a heated kiss. The two kissed for what seemed like eternity before the need to go further arose within them both. Scrambling, the two removed their pants and undergarments, staring hungrily at each others' naked form.

Kanda pulled Allen back onto his lap, the skin contact making them both hiss in pleasure before they both started to grind against one another. With a pause, Allen took Kanda's cock in his hand, pumping slowly.

"Shit...Moyashi..." Kanda groaned, taking the princes thin hips and pulling until the boys' entrance was hovering above his member still throbbing from the touch of his new lover.

"Yuu! Please, I need you!" Allen cried out, letting go of the cock in his hand to help guide it to where he wanted it most. Kanda spread the round cheeks of Allen's ass and watched as the albino took his cock with nothing to ease the way.

"Moyashi, oil…" the swordsman panted around the tightness. But he got no answer, the boy on top of him seemed to be in his own world, drowning in pleasure, not a hint of pain showed. Soon the pleasure of Allen's supple body pounding on his won over and he took the boys' hips in a bruising grip and thrust up into the tight warmth, his breath coming out ragged and hot.

Allen couldn't think, his mind was filled with pleasure and love, and he mewled helplessly as he shoved his chest forward where the other immediately latched onto one of his nipples and sucked gently. With a cry, Allen pulled at the others' shoulders and keened at the intensified pleasure coursing through his veins; he had never experienced this much before and couldn't imagine doing this with anyone else, his heart throbbing with love.

Opening his eyes, when he closed them-he wasn't sure, he saw the most incredible sight. His lover was flushed red with sweat causing the long strands of black hair to stick to his face and back, his mouth slightly ajar and eyes closed in pleasure.

"Ah! Close..!" Allen mewled, clinging to Kanda as each thrust sent jolts of pleasure up his spine. The two of them thrust together for a moment before their pleasure began to spike, their peaks were about to come.

"Come for me Moyashi, together..." Kanda whispered as he thrust in harder than before and released his seed into his lover. At the feel of warmth spreading within, the albino cried out and came as well, splattering his seed over both of their stomachs. They stayed connected for a long time in silence, just breathing and enjoying each other, before parting and putting on harem pants and laying down, falling asleep within minutes wrapped in each others' arms. A pulse of energy surged and the two were engulfed in a soft golden light.

0ooo0

In the shadows of the oasis lurked djinn, their vicious crimson eyes narrowing when they felt the surge of energy release. With a collective hiss, the shadow djinn took off and snuck into the mud brick building that housed their target. A hiss from one signaled the location and the shadows crept into the room where Allen and Kanda lay sleeping, the soft glow still being emitted. The djinn grinned maliciously and surrounded the slumbering prince, their ice cold claws digging into warm flesh.

With a jolt Allen woke to crimson eyes and fanged grins; panicking, the prince opened his mouth to call for Yuu, for help when a clawed hand covered his mouth and other arms took hold of him. Struggling, Allen kicked and punched, even going so far as to bite the offending claw covering his mouth. But all of this was futile, the shadows merely grinned wider and pulled him away; with one last effort, Allen pried the claw away and screamed.

"YUU!" Kana jolted awake and saw the shadow djinn. Swiftly grabbing mugen and lunging for the djinn, the swordsman lunged for his lover only to watch in horror as the shadows melted away with Allen in tow, eyes wide in fear.


	11. The Time has Come

"NOOO! Moyashi! Allen!" Kanda screamed, pounding the wall where the shadows had melted away. Biting his lip and banging the wall until he bled, Kanda slid down the wall and cried out, hot tears falling to the cushions beneath him. Taking a deep breath, the anger soon began to rise and the swordsman leapt to his feet and grabbed his sword, leaving the building and walking through the moonlit desert towards the bell tower that stood in the center of the Black Oasis.

A few of the guards watched as he walked by with murder written all over his face. "Sir! What has happened?" one of the guards asked, while the other signaled for the emergency fire to be lit.

"Allen was taken by shadow djinn, sound the alarm!" Kanda yelled, his fury radiating off of him in waves. The guards nodded and ran off while Kanda entered the tower and stalked up the steps, the cool mud bricks echoing around him. Then, the Black Oasis was awoken in the middle of the night by the sound of shrieking bells. When Kanda walked out of the tower he was greeted by the entire populace of the Black Oasis as well as the Noah clan.

"Why have you sounded the bells Kanda?" Adam asked, though the absence of Allen became apparent quickly.

"Allen was taken by shadow djinn just moments ago. The battle has come sooner than we thought but we must fight! Neah cannot be allowed to win, he will destroy us all!" the crowd yelled out in heroic fury, splitting off into groups to obtain armor and weapons. Lenalee came rushing over to Kanda sporting her boots, the djinn within them resonating with energy. The next to come to his side was Lavi who sported his hammer which glowed with djinn power. Soon the entire populace was gathered with weapons, some with the aid of djinn, some without.

"We have the cover of night, we leave for Lyrapol now! But remember, we are only going after Neah, try to kill as little as possible! Move out!" Kanda roared, throwing his arm up and brandishing mugen, the sword glowing and pulsating with power.

0ooo0

Allen fought the darkness around him, watching in a strange view as he flew across the moonlit desert towards Lyrapol. In no time he found himself falling onto the stone floors of the throne room. Looking up, Allen saw his father sitting there with a blank face, no sign of life present though the slow rise and fall of the man's chest showed that he still lived. Standing up quickly, the albino made to run but was suddenly grabbed by one of the guards who had been behind him.

"Well, it seems you have finally returned to me my pet." came the slithery voice of Neah as the man stalked into the throne, his grin vile and the shadows swirling around his feet ominously. The man walked over to Allen and slid a hand up to cup the boy's face to which Allen grimaced and struggled against the arms holding him at bay. "Shh my pet, all is forgiven. That wretched man cannot touch you now."

Allen snarled and spit into Neah's face before being promptly backhanded for the action. His cheek started to swell and the prince spit out blood before going back to glaring at the man before him. "I would welcome his touch any day, you bastard." Allen sneered at the enraged look he received. Grabbing the prince, Neah snarled and pulled the boy up and over his shoulder while walking away towards his rooms. Allen kicked and struggled against the others' hold on him but could not escape.

Being tossed to the floor, Allen twisted himself and made to get up when a sword was pointed at his throat. "Now, my naughty pet, you will obey me or I will send djinn to kill your lover just like I killed him before. Understood?" Allen glared but nodded and accepted his fate until a small bundle of clothes thrown at him. Turning away, the albino quickly wrapped the crimson cloth around his waist before taking his pants off, leaving nothing for the other to see. The clothes were skimpy, harem pants that were almost see-through and piece of cloth that wrapped around his waist. They twisted around his hips and came up to cross his chest so his pectorals were covered but his naval and waist was still exposed before tying around his neck with a small loop.

Not turning around, Allen began to shake slightly, feeling completely uncomfortable until something cold touched the back of his neck. Jolting with shock, Allen turned to see a gold collar being held up; backing away, the albino made to run but was swiftly grabbed and had the sword placed at his waist until the collar was securely around his neck and then his wristed as well, a single chain going through a loop in the collar so he had limited movement of his arms.

"There, that wasn't so hard now was it, my pet." Neah whispered into Allen's ear, causing the boy to shudder at the sick chill that ran down his body. Then, without warning, the older man grabbed the chain and pulled the albino out of the room and back towards the throne room where Neah then pushed Mana out of the throne and promptly sat there and connected the chain to a loop on the throne.

"Someone grab some grapes, Mana, go cower in the corner like the coward you are." Neah orders, and Allen watch in dismay as his father crawled over to a corner and sat there lifelessly.

"What have you done to my father you bastard?!" Allen yelled, pulling on the chain to try and reach his father.

"Now now my pet, this is for the best. Now settle down or lover-boy gets it." Neah hissed, yanking the chain until Allen fell onto his lap. With this new position, Neah grabbed Allen by his upper arm and pulled the prince into a sloppy kiss which the boy fought, biting the offending lips on his own. Neah reared back with a howl and pushed Allen off of his lap and onto the hard floor.

"Djinn! Find and kill the swordsman."

"No!"

"You had your chance, pet." Allen cried out as swarms of shadow djinn crawled from the palace into the night. 'Please be careful Yuu, you can't die on me yet.' the prince thought, silently praying to the gods to protect his lover from harm. He would bide his time, waiting until the perfect moment to strike and be rid of the man who has caused so much pain. He would play the part and kill the man in front of him.


End file.
